


I Knew You

by hazyhoola



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, How Do I Tag, M/M, MSBY, OmiHina, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, sakuhina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyhoola/pseuds/hazyhoola
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi.He hates crowded events.He hates shared spaces.He hates people.He hates intimacy.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 230





	I Knew You

_ Sakusa Kiyoomi. _

He hates crowded events.

He hates shared spaces.

He hates people.

He hates intimacy.

Those are probably the few things that people will tell you if you ask who’s Sakusa Kiyoomi (23) Outside Hitter of MSBY Black Jackal.

He’s tall, really tall—192.3 cm, in fact. He’s known as one of the top three aces in the nation back when he was still in high school. He attended college and played volleyball at the same time, and still became a collegiate MVP. He’s a germaphobe and everyone that’s associated with him, knows that fact.

He’s blunt, sometimes borderline rude according to his cousin and self-proclaimed best friend, Komori Motoya. He never holds back his thoughts and his sharp tongue; it can mince anyone’s soul and confidence into pieces, especially when he knows that he’s right, which is almost all the time.

Everything changed one early Tuesday morning. A small ginger boy crouched down and approached him then introduced himself while he’s busy warming up and stretching his flexible wrists. Hinata Shouyou, he introduced. For a fact, Hinata’s not that short, he has an average height for a man, it’s just unfortunate that the sport he chose to play is dominated by players towering him by inches, just like Sakusa himself.

Sakusa remembered him back in 2012 Spring High Nationals. He’s the one who got sick and benched by their team’s coach advisor during a match with Kamomedai. 

Did he even pity him that time?  _ No. _

_ He’s probably careless and didn’t know how to properly take care of himself, _ he concluded.

He despises that type of person, but Shouyou reassures him that he has changed and it’s for the better. You can immediately recognize how different he was back then. He no longer has that tiny frame he had before. He’s buff, his shirt was perfectly hugging his figure. It was tight on his chest, the sleeves were only loose by a couple of fingers, enough for him to move comfortably. His thighs looked perfectly sculpted from an intense training that just can’t be produced and replicated through indoor volleyball.

_ Maybe he really did change _ , Kiyoomi thought.

That same day, Hinata got accepted on their team—MSBY Black Jackal, after the try-out. He’s great and he admits that it’s still an understatement on how competent Hinata have become. Serves, tosses, spikes, and even receives, name it and he got them all covered. Everyone is amazed and truly fascinated at the short lad that is currently playing in front of them.

Bokuto Koutarou, who already proclaimed himself as Hinata Shoyo’s master and/or father in volleyball, is proud beyond comparison. He’s cheering and beaming with glee every time Hinata secures a point. Similarly with his owl-like teammate, Miya Atsumu can’t hide how astonished he was whenever Shoyo did a toss. Sakusa wonders if it’s normal to feel the same as well, as Hinata captures his attention,  _ slow and steady _ .

It didn’t take long before Hinata became a regular and was part of MSBY’s first string of players. He’s determined and diligent. Sakusa (fortunately) learned more about Shoyo when he became his roommate. They now share a flat together provided by their team; Kiyoomi was the last player the team accepted before Hinata showed up and swept them all like a big wave ready to wipe everyone down that hinders his path.

If you ask Sakusa Kiyoomi if he knows Hinata Shouyou, he’ll answer you with this, “ _ He’s a Volleyball Freak _ .”.

Hinata Shouyou.  _ He’s everything _ . He’s disciplined. He’s composed. He’s neat. He’s loud. He thinks about volleyball twenty-four hours a day, seven times a week. He’s good in the kitchen. He’s painfully attractive. Sakusa Kiyoomi suddenly stopped on his tracks and tried to reiterate his previous thought.

_ Hinata Shouyou, painfully attractive _ .

Sakusa tried to erase the flooding images flashing in his mind right now. Hinata’s innocent amber-colored eyes. His gaping mouth whenever he’s lifting something heavy at home or in the gym. His unruly copper hair that looks rough but is actually soft to touch. The visible tan lines on his shoulders, waist, and thighs that peeks whenever they’re practicing— a distraction for Kiyoomi. His bright alluring smile. His sweat that smells clean with a hint of floral from the fabric conditioner he was using. The way he washes his hands. How he neatly folds his clothes. His hygiene was impeccable and that’s how Sakusa Kiyoomi, who never fell in love even once or was passionate about anything aside from volleyball and cleaning, got swept away by Shouyou’s tidal-like charm.

He constantly avoided facing the reality. He denied and rejected the crippling feelings on his chest. He will never admit that Shouyou’s small gestures of kindness makes him weak. Sakusa Kiyoomi will never let a single soul know that he’s longing for Hinata’s touches, even if it’s just their hands brushing when they stand side by side during a match. He will never accept, not even to himself, that the reason his heart aches at night is because Hinata Shouyou isn’t around. He will never concede to the fact that Hinata’s smile brightens up his dull days. 

_ Sakusa will forever hold his peace. _

It’s the most agonizing and exhausting thing he ever did. Everyday is just a different kind of torment customized to suit his nagging heart. He can see the guy he definitely likes. He’s so near he could reach him if he just extends his arms. He’s smiling and glowing. He’s like a small personalized sun, made just for him. He’s warm and sometimes Sakusa anticipates that he would be burned if he dares to touch nor lay a finger on him. So, he never did and  _ never will _ .

He stayed away from Hinata, created an imaginary boundary, not that he can avoid him thoroughly, but he tried not to be entangled on him or on his business in any way even if they live on the same roof with four walls that seclude them. No one noticed this change, they all assumed it’s normal. It’s Sakusa Kiyoomi they are talking about. The man doesn’t need companions unless it’s about the sport he relishes so much. Except Hinata Shouyou, of course it will be Hinata. The friendliest creature Sakusa ever met, he’s sensitive about these things.

The short copper-head lad tried to talk to the man with two black orbs intensely staring at him and seemingly piercing his soul right now. Sakusa wants to brush it off and just give a plausible excuse about his actions, but Hinata held his hand tightly. He wants an explanation. His heart is twinging from the anticipation that Kiyoomi holds in his mouth at the moment.

He’s tired, Sakusa can’t hide his true feelings anymore now that he sees Hinata this close, enough for their foreheads to touch, but not for their lips to meet. He whispered the words “ _ I love you. _ ” and murmured some more but it became incoherent when Shouyou launched himself forward and sealed Kiyoomi’s lips with his.

_ Is it romantic? Is it earth-shattering? Is it mind-blowing? _ Sakusa Kiyoomi doesn’t know, it’s his first time being this intimate with someone, where can he compare this sensation brewing on his chest down to his stomach. He might never know, but he doesn’t care.

Sakusa woke up one night, he immediately reached for the other side of his bed. It was cold and empty. He’s alone.

It took a few seconds before reality hit him.

“Hinata.” He muttered.

A small tangerine man, still groggy, walked in and laid down beside him. Sakusa quickly hugged him tight and kissed his forehead.

“ _ This ain’t so bad after all _ .” he whispered to himself.

_ Sakusa Kiyoomi. _

He hates crowded events.

He hates shared spaces.

He hates people.

He hates intimacy.

_ He loves Hinata Shouyou. _

**Author's Note:**

> It's not supposed to end this way tbh. I planned to conclude it without Sakusa admitting his feelings and make this angst. But I love Omi-Omi and he deserves a good ending. 
> 
> Hope you liked it as well.


End file.
